1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling the operation of an animal training device which is worn around the neck of an animal to apply at least one of an impulse wave and vibration to the animal, so as to train the animal while applying a stimulation thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, animal training devices are attached to the neck of an animal or a portion of the body thereof to train the animal while applying an electrical stimulation thereto.
One such conventional device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,908, filed by this applicant on Jul. 5, 1995 and issued thereto on Sep. 16, 1997.
In the '908 patent, an animal training device comprises a transmitter 110 and a receiver 100, as shown in FIG. 1 herein.
The transmitter 110 is adapted to transmit a radio signal 112 according to an operation of a trainer training an animal to apply an electrical stimulation to the animal. To this end, the transmitter 110 comprises a stimulation adjust controller 114 for setting the level of an electrical stimulation to be generated by the receiver 100, in a radio signal 112 to be transmitted, a power switch 116 for controlling transmission of the radio signal 112, and a transmitting antenna 118 for transmitting the radio signal 112 therethrough. The transmitted radio signal 112 contains information regarding an indication of the stimulation level set by the stimulation adjust controller 114 and information regarding a security code for identifying a corresponding receiver 100.
The receiver 100 is adapted to receive the radio signal 112 transmitted through the transmitting antenna 118 of the transmitter 110 and generate the electrical stimulation of the level set by the stimulation adjust controller 114 of the transmitter 110 for a period of radio transmission time. To this end, the receiver 100 comprises a receiving antenna 212 for receiving the radio signal 112 transmitted through the transmitting antenna 118 of the transmitter 110, a receiver unit 130 for performing amplification and detection operations with respect to the radio signal 112 received through the receiving antenna 212 to generate the electrical stimulation of the level set by the stimulation adjust controller 114 of the transmitter 110, and a pair of electrodes 132 fixedly mounted on the inner surface of a collar 120 for applying the electrical stimulation generated by the receiver unit 130 to the animal.
The receiver unit 130 includes detection means for demodulating the radio signal 112 received through the receiving antenna 212, to detect, therefrom, information regarding the security code and the stimulation level set by the stimulation adjust controller 114 of the transmitter 110, a reception microprocessor for checking whether an output signal from the detection means is that intended by the trainer and outputting a stimulation control signal corresponding to the stimulation level set by the stimulation adjust controller 114 of the transmitter 110 if the output signal from the detection means is that intended by the trainer, amplification means switched in response to the stimulation control signal from the reception microprocessor to perform an amplification operation, and stimulation generation means for generating a high voltage according to the amplification operation of the amplification means and applying the generated high voltage as the electrical stimulation to the animal through the electrodes 132.
However, the above-mentioned conventional animal training device has a disadvantage in that the stimulation adjust controller 114 of the transmitter 110 cannot, finitely by steps, set the level of the electrical stimulation to be outputted by the receiver 100, because it is provided with a mechanical, selector switch.
Further, because only the electrical stimulation of the level set by the stimulation adjust controller 114 is generated by the receiver 100, it is difficult to train animals over-sensitive to the electrical stimulation.